The objectives of the project are to research the areas of San Antonio where the heaviest concentration of toxicant inhalers and drug abusers are. We are to be primarily interested in determining the cause or causes of this monumental dilemna that Chicano youth find themselves in. Some of the methodology to be employed is: 1. Establishing an experimental group 2. Working with a control group 3. Control the interfering variables 4. Interviews with peers of participants - (inhalers and non- inhalers) 5. Extensive documentation on participants a) Social environment; school; health; peer group; etc. 6. Extensive documentation of participant out of their environment 7. Testing to determine achievement and personality inventory